Close Call
by HermioneMaggieJareau
Summary: Prentiss goes into labor on one of the worst possible days; February 29, 2012. Will the baby be a leap day baby or will it wait another day to be born?


Description: Prentiss is angry because she goes into labor on leap day.

Disclaimer: I only own the baby in this story. Everyone else doesn't belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>"Children are the living messages we send to a time we will not see." ~Neil Postman<strong>

* * *

><p>It is February 29, 2012; 5:45 in the evening and the entire B.A.U. team is at the hospital, waiting for the arrival of Prentiss and Reid's baby. Prentiss is extremely angry.<p>

"Of all damn days, my water had to break on this day!" Prentiss angry said.

"Honey, it's going to be alright." Reid said.

"Don't honey me. This is your damn fault!"

"I think we're going to wait out in the waiting room. Leave you two alone for a bit. Let's go everyone." Hotch nervously said as the rest of the team, including Will, Jack and Henry walk out of the room.

"How is this my fault? You were a part of this too." Reid said.

"You got me pregnant, just so that I would have the baby on this day! Don't you realize what today is?" Prentiss angrily shouted.

"Yeah February 29, 2012." Reid said.

"And do you see a problem with this day?" Prentiss asked.

"No not really. It's just a regular day. The only great thing about it is that our child will be born soon." Reid said with a smile.

"It's just a regular day? February 29, is not just a regular damn day! This day won't come around again until 2016! For the next three years, it will end on February 28!" Prentiss shouted.

Meanwhile in the waiting room…

Kevin is playing with the blocks with Henry. Garcia is coloring in a coloring book with Jack. Hotch, Rossi and Morgan are getting some coffee. JJ and Will are sitting down and talking.

Meanwhile with Kevin and Henry…

Kevin is trying to build a house of blocks, while Henry is pounding the blocks on the table.

"Hey kid, pass me the green block, please?" Kevin asked.

Henry tosses a red block at Kevin's face and says, "Here you go!"

"Not exactly the color of block I wanted, but thanks anyway Henry." Kevin said as he rubbed his forehead.

"You're welcome!" Henry happily exclaimed.

A few minutes later, Kevin finishes building his block house.

"Well Henry, what do you think?" Kevin asked, while pointing at the block house.

Henry knocks the house of blocks down and begins to laugh.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that you don't like it." Kevin said while Henry was still laughing.

Meanwhile with Jack and Garcia…

Garcia is coloring a picture of a vase full of flowers, while Jack is coloring a picture of a puppy.

"Aunt Penelope, can I ask you a question?" Jack asked.

"Sure honey, what do you want to ask me?" Garcia asked.

"Why is Aunt Emily mad?" Jack asked.

"Oh I don't think she's really mad." Garcia said.

"But she was yelling at Uncle Spencer." Jack stated.

"Emily and Spencer will be fine, sweetie. Want to see what I colored?" Garcia asked while holding up her picture.

"You're really good at coloring." Jack said.

"Thank you sweetie. Can I see what you colored?" Garcia asked with a smile.

"It's not very good, but here it is." Jack said as he held up his picture.

"Jack, that is some fantastic coloring skills." Garcia said with a smile.

"You really think so?" Jack asked as his eyes lit up.

"I know so."

"Thank you. Here you can have it." Jack said as he smiled and handed Garcia the picture of the puppy.

"Wow thanks Jack. I'm going to put this in a picture frame." Garcia said.

Meanwhile with Hotch, Rossi and Morgan…

The three are drinking coffee and talking.

"You okay Morgan? You've drank like six cups of coffee already." Rossi said.

"Yeah I'm just a little nervous." Morgan said.

"About what?" Hotch asked.

"Prentiss is really pissed off at Reid. In case you two are forgetting, today is February 29. This day won't happen again until 2016. If that baby is born today, Prentiss is liable to kill Reid. And if Reid dies and Prentiss goes to prison, that baby will grow up without a father and a mother. I don't want that to happen." Morgan said.

"For the sake of Reid, let's hope the baby waits to be born tomorrow." Hotch said.

"I really don't see what the big deal is. I think it would be great to be born on this day. I mean seriously, think about it. People who are younger than you, become older than you because they get a birthday every single year and you only get a birthday every four years. I think it's very unique." Rossi said.

"I think it's very confusing." Hotch said.

Strauss walks in carrying a vase of flowers.

"Has Emily had the baby yet? Can I go see her?" Strauss asked with a smile.

"No she hasn't had the baby and I really don't think…" Hotch was about to say before Rossi interrupted him.

"Strauss, I bet Emily would love to see you. She's in really high spirits today." Rossi said, lying.

"Well that's wonderful. I think I'll take these flowers to her." Strauss said as she walked away.

"You just lied to Strauss. Are you trying to get her killed?" Morgan asked.

"No I just thought it would be funny if Strauss went in there while Emily was pissed off." Rossi said with a smile.

Meanwhile with JJ and Will…

The two are sitting down and talking.

"Emily seems to be really pissed off in there." Will said.

"Yeah I know. Was I that angry when I went into labor with Henry?" JJ asked.

"You were a little angry, but I think it was because you were in so much pain. Emily's angry because of what the date is." Will said.

"I think I'd be angry too. How do you explain to a child born on this day that they only get a birthday once every four years?" JJ asked.

"I don't know. Henry, let go of Uncle Kevin's hair." Will said as he noticed that Henry had a handful of Kevin's hair. Henry then released Kevin's hair.

"Thanks Will." Kevin called out.

"No problem Kevin." Will said. He then turned his attention back to JJ.

"You think Kevin and Garcia will ever have kids?" JJ asked with a smile.

"Yeah, but not anytime soon. Did you see what Henry was doing to Kevin? He's putting the poor man through hell." Will said.

"I think Kevin and Garcia will make great parents." JJ said.

Meanwhile with Reid and Prentiss…

"Emily, it's not the end of the world. I'm sure the baby won't mind being born today. We can explain to it about why it only gets a birthday every four years." Reid said.

"I am not going to break this child's heart and tell it that it only gets a birthday every four years! You can do that yourself!" Prentiss shouted.

At that moment, Strauss walks in holding a vase of flowers.

"Hello Emily. How are you feeling?" Strauss asked.

"I feel like running through a damn field of flowers. How the hell do you think I'm feeling?" Prentiss rudely asked.

"I see you're in a lot of pain. Don't worry it's perfectly normal. Here these are for you." A smiling Strauss said as she handed the vase of flowers to Prentiss. That was a terrible mistake because as soon as the vase was in Prentiss' hands, she threw it, barely missing Strauss.

"Damn, that wasn't meant for you. I was trying to hit the idiot who got me pregnant." Prentiss said apologizing.

A shocked Strauss looked at Reid and Reid knew exactly what to say.

"She's a little angry at me because she thinks it's my fault that her water broke today. It's leap day." Reid said to Strauss.

"Of course it's your fault!" Prentiss shouted.

"Emily, it's not his fault. He can't control when your water breaks. It's just something that happens." Strauss said.

"Why don't you shut up and go get me another damn vase? So I can throw it again and this time it will be at you!" Prentiss shouted.

"I am so sorry." Reid said to Strauss."

"It's alright. It's just the labor pains talking. I went through the same ordeal." Strauss said.

"This is your fault too Strauss! In fact it's everyone's fault! You all planned this out! I can't believe that you all want me to have this baby today! Of all days!" Prentiss said.

At that moment a nurse walks in. She looks kind of mad.

"You really need to keep it down in here. We can here you all the way down the hall." The nurse said.

"And you really need to stop being a damn bitch! This is a private conversation, so stay out of it!" Prentiss shouted.

"I would stay out of it, if you would stop shouting." The nurse rudely said.

"If you do not leave this room, I'm going to shove your own foot up your ass!" Prentiss shouted.

The nurse looked at Reid and Strauss and they had the expression on their faces that said, "She's isn't kidding." The nurse then walked out of the room quickly.

"You look like you need some rest. So I'm just going to go on home now." Strauss said to Emily. She then turned to Reid and says, "Will you call me when she has the baby?"

"Yes of course. Thanks for the flowers and I'm sorry about the vase and about Emily." Reid said.

"You're welcome and that's alright. I'll see you later." Strauss said as she left.

"Why the hell did you do that for?" Prentiss asked.

"Emily, you almost took her head off with a vase. I think she deserves an apology." Reid said.

"I deserve one too." Prentiss said.

"I'm not apologizing for your water breaking today. And besides you're a week overdue. I'm glad that our child will be arriving today. I can't wait to meet him or her." Reid said.

"Well neither can I, but I don't want this child to be born today." Prentiss said.

"I'm sorry, but that's just not up to us. When the baby wants to be born, it will arrive." Reid said.

"We're the parents here. We should be the ones making the rules. Not the baby." Prentiss said.

"I'm sorry Emily, but that's just how it is. You can start making the rules after the baby is born. I'm going to go get some coffee. I know you can't drink any, but is there anything I can get you." Reid asked.

"No thank you." Prentiss said as Reid left the room.

Prentiss then placed her hands on her stomach and began to talk softly to the baby.

"Alright baby, I need you to listen to me very closely. Mommy loves you very much and I can't wait to see you. But can you please wait at least one more day to be born? Your daddy and everyone else says that it will be okay for you to be born today, but I don't know how I'm going to explain to you that you only get a birthday every four years." Prentiss paused for a few seconds and began talking to her unborn baby again. "Maybe it will be okay for you to be today because no matter what, I'll still love you. So whenever you're ready to be born, I'll be okay with that."

Later…

It is very late and everyone is still in the waiting room. Kevin, Jack, Henry, JJ, and Rossi have all fallen asleep. Will and Morgan are watching television. Garcia and Strauss are reading magazines. And Hotch is pacing the floor, when a very excited Reid rushes in.

"It's a boy! I have a son!" Reid happily exclaimed as everyone quickly stood up, including those who were sleeping.

"Congratulations!" Everyone said.

"What did you name him?" Garcia asked excited.

"We don't know yet. We're still trying to decide on that, but he is very healthy. He weighs six pounds, eleven ounces and is 19 inches long. You all have got to see him. He's really adorable." Reid happily said as he led them all to Prentiss' room. When they entered the room, they saw Prentiss smiling and holding a beautiful baby boy wrapped in a blue blanket.

"Congratulations, Emily." Everyone said.

"Thank you." Prentiss said as she smiled.

"You look really tired." Rossi said.

"I am tired, but it looks like Henry is passed out." Prentiss said as she noticed Kevin holding a sleeping Henry. Morgan is holding Jack.

"Henry and I had a ton of fun while we were here. He's my buddy." Kevin said.

"Admit it Kevin. Henry put you through hell this entire time." JJ said with a laugh.

"Alright it's true. This kid is a lot to handle, but he's also a lot of fun." Kevin said.

"Aunt Emily, what's your baby's name?" Jack asked.

"I kind of like the name Owen Mekhai Reid, but I'm not sure if it's the right name for him." Prentiss said.

"You should name him that. It sounds like a really cool name." Jack said.

"You really think so?" Prentiss asked.

"Yeah." Jack said.

"What do you think, Spencer?" Prentiss asked.

"I agree with Jack. I love the name." Reid said.

"Alright everyone, this is Owen Mekhai Reid." Prentiss said as she announced her newborn son's name.

"The name really fits him well." Will said.

"Thank you." Prentiss said.

"He is a really beautiful baby. He sure has a lot of hair." Strauss said.

"I'm actually a bit jealous right now. Henry had like no hair when he was born." JJ said.

"Jack was the same way when he was born." Hotch said.

"But they have hair now and they're two most of the handsome boys in the world." Prentiss said.

"You hear that Jack? Prentiss thinks you're handsome." Morgan teasingly said to Jack.

"Yep I know. I'm more handsome than you." Jack said with a grin.

Everyone laughed at what Jack had said.

"Jack, I am a ladies' man." Morgan said.

"You may be a ladies' man, but I am the ladies man." Jack said.

"Jack's right, Morgan." JJ teasingly said.

Henry wakes up.

"Hey Henry, you want to see the new baby?" Kevin asked as he turned the child around to face the baby.

Henry reached down and petted the baby's head and said, "Hello baby, my name is Henry. What's yours?"

"His name is Owen Mekhai Reid. Do you think that's a really cool name?" Jack asked Henry.

"Yeah, it's really cool. Owen wants to play." Henry said.

"Oh no, sweetie. Owen is too little to be played with. Wait until he's older." JJ said to Henry.

"Ashley Seaver just sent me a tweet and told me to tell you and Reid, congratulations on the new baby." Garcia said.

"How did she find out about me having him?" Prentiss asked.

"I've been tweeting everyone." Garcia said.

"Well, tell her that we said thank you and we'd really like for her to see him." Prentiss said.

"Okay I'll do that." Garcia said as she began pressing buttons on her cell phone.

"Hey what time did you have him?" Morgan asked, curious.

"He was born at exactly midnight." Prentiss said.

"Oh thank God. This whole time I was afraid that you were going to kill Reid if that baby was born on February 29th. Reid, you're very lucky that your son was born on March 1st instead." Morgan said as he breathed a sigh of relief.

"I wasn't really going to kill him. I'm sorry for being angry at you." Prentiss said as she apologized to Reid.

"It's alright. I know you didn't mean anything by it." Reid said.

"Owen being born at exactly midnight was a close call." Rossi said.

"You're right Dave. If Owen had been born a minute earlier, Reid would be a dead man." Hotch jokingly said.

"I said I wasn't going to kill him." Prentiss said as she laughed along with everyone else.

"I think Will and I are going to go home now. Henry fell asleep again." JJ said as she pointed to a sleeping Henry.

"Sleep doesn't sound like such a bad idea. I could really use some of it." Kevin said. "Penelope, are you ready to go home?"

"Sure. Spencer and Emily, congratulations on the adorable new baby." Garcia said as she hugged Reid and Prentiss. Kevin, JJ and Will also hugged Reid and Prentiss. The four of them along with Henry, leave.

"Hey Jack; would you like to hold Owen?" Prentiss asked with a smile.

"Yeah!" Jack said as his face lit up.

"I really don't think that's such a great idea. He's a little too small. Jack might accidently drop him." Hotch said, sounding a little nervous.

"He can't drop him if he's sitting down. Jack you can sit in that chair over there and hold the baby okay?" Prentiss said to Jack.

Jack sat down on the chair and Reid carefully handed Owen to him.

"Jack, please be careful." Hotch said.

"I am, daddy. He's really cute. Do you think he'll play soccer when he gets older?" Jack asked.

"I don't know. Only time will tell." Prentiss said as she smiled at Jack.

"If he wants to play soccer when he gets older, I can teach him how to play." Jack said.

"Thank you Jack. That's very nice of you." Prentiss said.

"You're welcome." Jack said.

"Jack, are you about ready to go home? It's getting pretty late." Hotch said.

"Yeah I'm ready." Jack said as Reid took Owen from him.

"Tell Emily and Spencer thank you for letting you hold Owen." Hotch said.

"Thank you for letting me hold Owen."

"You're welcome." Prentiss and Reid said.

Hotch and Jack said their goodbyes and then left.

"I think I'm going to go now too. Take care of yourselves." Strauss said.

"We'll see you later, Strauss. Thanks for being here. And I'm really sorry about the vase." Prentiss said.

"Oh that's alright. I'll see you later too." Strauss said as she walked out of the room.

All that was left was Rossi, Morgan, Prentiss, Reid and Owen.

"Do you mind if I hold him?" Rossi asked.

"No we don't mind." Prentiss said as Reid handed Owen to Rossi.

"Awe, look at Owen and Grandpa Dave." Morgan jokingly said as Reid and Prentiss laughed.

"I'm his Uncle Dave, not Grandpa Dave." Rossi said. He then looked at Owen and jokingly said, "Your uncle Morgan is an idiot.

"Give me that baby." Morgan said as he took Owen from Rossi. "Owen, don't listen to him. I'm the coolest guy you'll ever meet. When you get out of this hospital, I'm going to take you to meet some fine looking women."

"You're not taking my son to the bar." Prentiss said.

"Oh come on Emily. You got to let him have some fun." Morgan jokingly said.

"No way, Morgan." Prentiss said.

Morgan then looked down at Owen and said, "Sorry kid, but I guess I'll be flying solo."

"We all know that Owen would have picked up more women than you would have. He's a lot more handsome than you are." Rossi teasingly said to Morgan.

"Yeah you're probably right about that. Women love babies." Morgan said.

"You two look like you could use some sleep. I think I'll leave now. Take care of yourselves." Rossi said to Reid and Prentiss. He then turns to Morgan and says, "I'm sure there's a bar open this late. I'll buy you a drink."

"Now you know that I can't pass up a free drink." Morgan said as he handed the baby back to Prentiss.

"You can't pass anything up." Rossi said as Reid and Prentiss laughed.

Rossi and Morgan said their goodbyes and left. Reid noticed that Prentiss was looking pretty tired.

"You should get some sleep." Reid said.

"I know I should, but I just want to stare at our son." Prentiss said.

Soon after she had said that, Prentiss was fast asleep. Reid took Owen from a sleeping Prentiss and talked to him.

"I bet you can't wait to have a little sister." Reid said as he smiled at the baby.

Prentiss must have heard Reid, so she quickly woke up and quickly said, "Oh he can wait for a little sister."

"Sorry Emily, I just wanted to see how you would react if I told him that." Reid said as he smiled at her. He then looked at Owen and said, "Sorry, but no little sister for you anytime soon. Maybe mommy will change her mind in a few years."

"Maybe I will." Prentiss said as she fell asleep again.

* * *

><p><strong>"A boy is a magical creature - you can lock him out of your workshop, but you can't lock him out of your heart." ~Allan Beck<strong>

* * *

><p>The end. The idea for this story came to me when I was eating breakfast in a hospital cafeteria and I overheard a pregnant woman tell her friend that her baby was due on February 29. So to the pregnant woman in the hospital cafeteria; thanks for the idea and congratulations on the new baby.<p> 


End file.
